A Stingl-Switch is designed to give years of safe operation of a swimming pool, hot tub or spa. The Stingl-Switch is designed to prevent only body entrapment. To prevent disembowelment accidents, one must have properly installed and secured drain covers. Inspect the drain covers for cracks, fatigue, ultraviolet light or chemical degradation on a daily basis. Drain covers are inexpensive and if a problem is even suspected, replace the grate using only the manufacturer""s supplied cover and stainless steel screws. Although there is no physiological data currently available as to how rapidly a disembowelment occurs, it is believed that the Stingl-Switch would lessen the physical damage inflicted. To prevent hair entrapment, use factory supplied anti-vortex drain covers. Anti-vortex drain covers are effective only at specific flow rates. Ensure that the flow rate is not exceeded. Contact the builder and the manufacturer of anti-vortex drain covers for specifics.
A preferred pool or spa circulating pump shut-off assembly has a water-circulating pump. A pump relay is connected to a power source. Pump power lines are connected to the pump relay and the pump for operating the pump. A sensor is connected to the pump for sensing change in fluid pressure in the pump. A processor is connected to the sensor for receiving signals from the sensor and for storing signals from the sensor during calibration. A comparator is connected to the processor for comparing real time signals from the sensor with stored calibration signals. The pump relay is connected to the processor for changing the relay and shutting off the pump assembly in response to substantial differences between real time signals and stored signals.
A preferred pump control switch apparatus for a pool or spa has a pump motor relay. A control is connected to the pump motor relay and a processor is connected to the control. A memory is connected to the processor. A vacuum sensor has an input connected to a suction side of a pump and an output connected to the processor. A timer is connected to the processor. A start switch is connected to the pump relay to start the pump. A calibration switch is connected to the processor for starting a calibration sequence wherein the processor records in the memory inputs from the timer and vacuum sensor during normal operation of the pump. A comparator is connected to the processor for comparing real time inputs to the processor from the timer and from the sensor with recorded inputs from the timer and sensor during calibration. An alarm relay is connected to the processor. The processor is connected to the pump relay and the alarm relay for opening the pump relay to turn off the pump and closing the alarm relay to turn on the alarm.
A preferred pool or spa water circulating pump control apparatus has a water-holding body, a water inlet and a water outlet connected to the body of water. A water return pipe is connected to the outlet. A suction pipe is connected to the inlet. A filter is connected to one of the pipes. A circulating pump has a suction side connected to the suction pipe and has a discharge side connected to the return pipe. A pressure sensor is connected to the suction pipe or to the suction side of the pump for sensing pressure therein.
A normally open pump relay has first and second power terminals. Electric power lines are connected to the first terminals of the pump relay. Pump power lines are connected to the pump and to second terminals of the pump relay. A transformer has a low voltage output and a high voltage input connected to the power lines. An alarm relay has energizing terminals. First and second power terminals are connected to the transformer and to the alarm. A direct current power supply is connected to the transformer.
A microcontroller is connected to the power supply, to the pressure sensor, to the pump relay and to the alarm relay, and a timer is connected to the microcontroller.
Under a calibration condition, the microcontroller reprograms a memory during normal circulating pump operation and then during vacuum cleaning operation of the circulating pump. The memory stores sensed pressure and time-from-start related variations of sensed pressure. An on-off switch is connected to the microprocessor for turning the microprocessor off or on. A start switch is connected to the microcontroller for starting the microcontroller in pump circulating condition for energizing the pump relay to operate the pump. An auto start switch is connected to the pump for automatically restarting the pump and controller when the power lines are activated by a timer control circuit. A vacuum cleaning switch is connected to the microcontroller for setting the microcontroller in vacuum cleaning condition and for energizing the pump relay to operate the pump. A calibration switch is connected to the microcontroller for reprogramming the memory. A comparator in the microcontroller compares present pressure and time-from-start with a profile of times and pressures stored in the memory. Out of scale differences actuate the microcontroller for energizing the alarm relay and deenergizing the pump relay, respectively turning on the alarm and turning off the pump.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.